


Smoking Is Bad For You

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Other, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: AU of where Lucifer meets Chloe at five years old is at the park with her dad, John Decker, meets him pre season 1 of Lucifer. World where John is still alive, and is still spending time with his little monkey.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & John Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OkamiShadou98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/gifts).



> This is dedicated to a favorite writer of mine here on AO3, Okamishadou98 and betas who created the wonderful story, Crystals. 
> 
> Should check it out sometime. It's worth, ten stars of awesomeness. ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

•Lucifer's POV• 

I rolled over in bed, too wound up for a afternoon nap, and just too bored to do anything else. Maze was no where to be found as she most likely was busy with some poor sod who thought they could handle a demons sex drive. 

Pulling out a set of clothes, I quickly got dressed, collect my car keys, lighter and cigarettes for the road. Perhaps the drive would help me calm myself enough to finally sod off into my sleep. I never did like staying in these bloody places humans called a hotel. 

I drove around, here and there and double back again the streets of L.A. This is how I found myself at a near by park, where many people with their human offspring, covered in dirt or sticky substances ran wild in their play area. 

Hearing them scream in their loudness, with parents chasing after them all over the place reminded a bit of hell. Where the demons would chase down any souls that got lose of their hell loop. 

Why these humans pro created so darn much was beyond me. Why have so many little cretins? Wasn't one enough? 

Letting out a large huff of air, I went over to a bench located at the far left, surrounded by nothing other than trees at my back. Thank dad for the small mercy as I pulled out my lighter and cigarette and lit it up. 

"Hey, Mister," the voice of a small human said in my direction. "Did you know smoking is bad for you?" 

I turned my head down and towards the right. A little girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes stared up at me with a kind smile. She's dressed in dark blue jeans, a black and white shirt, with her hair tied into a ponytail. 

Her head is tilted to the side with her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping. Like she was waiting on me for something. 

"Well?" She said after a quiet minute. 

"Well what?" I asked, brows furrowing around in confusion. 

"Well aren't you going to put that out?" She asked, pointing directly to the object between my fingers. 

I smirked, bringing the cigarette up to my lips for a hit, while she narrowed her eyes at the action and grew annoyed when I blew smoke up into the air. "Well, why should I have to put it out child? I am an adult after all." 

She frowned. Then crossed her arms over her chest. More than just annoyed with me. I failed to see why she would be. But then, her opinion didn't really matter did it? Besides what I did was none of her business. Though I admit, I found it oddly admiring that she would approach the devil and warn him about the dangers of smoking. 

Being immortal and all that, it wouldn't harm me as it did them. 

"Well those things ruin the function of your lungs." She said, taking a seat beside me and swinging her tiny legs back and forth. "And I don't want another person to die because of them." 

Ah. I saw the reasoning behind that. And when I saw that really worried look on her face, I realized that for some weird reason, I wanted to appease her request and put a smile back onto her face. 

So I dropped the cigarette bud, and put it out with by stomping on it. When she smiled, my lips twitched at the corners which turned into a smile of my own. 

"What's your name?" I chuckled at that. Here's to hoping she won't run away from me. 

"Lucifer." I say, giving a small wink. 

She gasped, blue eyes widening at what I just said. "Like the devil?" 

"Exactly." I tell her. I waited for a response, and to my surprise, it wasn't what I was expecting. 

•Chloe's POV• 

"Exactly." I hear him say after he tells me his name. I thought it weird and odd that parents were mean to call him Lucifer. 

"Do you think the real devil is scary?" I ask, taking the man beside by surprise. I heard stories from my grandpa when I was four. He use to tell me to always follow the rules so that way the devil wouldn't be able to get me. 

His jaw had dropped open, and his eyes were becoming amused with some hidden joke that I wasn't privy to. "I don't know, do you think he'd be scary?" 

"I've never met him." I said off handedly. "So I don't know if he's scary or not." 

Lucifer leaned forward on his knees, a row of loud laughter falling from his lips. 

I giggle, his laughter becoming infectious to me. As I looked across the field, I saw my dad was looking for me. Probably time to head on home. That made me sad, but maybe one day I'd see Lucifer. "I gotta go Lucifer my dad's waiting." 

His laughter cut off then, replaced by a look of pure sadness. "Of course. Good bye, little human." 

"You're weird," I blurted out, making him smile once more. It lit up his eyes. His very brown eyes that somehow pop out more from the suit he was wearing. "But I like you. By Lucifer, it was nice meeting you." 

I took off in a shot. Sneaking up on my father easily and giving him a small scare. He then jumped around to face me, the same blue eyes which highlighted my own. "Hey Monkey. Did you have fun?" 

I nodded. "Yes. I even made a friend." 

"Oh, what's his name?" My dad asked, taking my hand in his as we walked to the car. 

"His name is Lucifer." I answered, which made him stop for a minute, before he shook his head amused, and continued to lead me toward the parking lot. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

I watched as the tiny human left the park with her dad. Head quirked to the side, I thanked my stars that I had chosen to take a drive around today instead of staying in doors. It was clearly the most pleasant expierce I ever had with a human in a very long time. Who knows, perhaps I'd see her again one day. 

*years later* 

"Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar." I tell the beautiful woman standing before me. She may work for the law, but she was still a lovely sight to see here at Lux. 

A pleasant and minor distraction from Delilah and her murder right outside the front doors. 

"Is that a stage name or something?" She asks, looking down at the note pad in her hands. She clearly didn't remember me. A bloody shame really. 

I smirked, playing with the keys of my piano. "God given I'm afraid." 

It was good to see the small human made it to adult hood in the blink of existing world. She's most certainly a survivor, if her posture is anything to go by. 

Now it was time to really get to know, this no longer human cretin. 

•Finished•


	2. Dad, Meet Lucifer My Future Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe spys Lucifer in the coffee shop her and her father John Decker is visiting. John gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you pulled my leg. This is now a two shot.

•Lucifer's POV• 

"Do you remember when we first met, Detective?" Chloe moved her head up from my bare chest, amusemnt lighting her eyes. 

"You mean, when you helped me solve Delilah's murder?" She asked. I chuckled. Though that wasn't what I meant. 

"I mean before that, Detective." She frowned, little wrinkles creasing in her forehead from confusion. "When you were small. Five years old, if I remember correctly." 

"We met when I was little?" She said, shocked with crazed surprise. "Why can't remember meeting you then?" 

"Perhaps, simply because you were small." I replied cheekily, giving her a small peck to the cheek. "In fact, I think you asked me to marry you." 

"What? N-No!" She released a laugh. Rocking back and forth a bit in her laughter. "Now I know your making things up, Lucifer!" 

"I am not." I grumbled, then smirked purposely. "I can show you if you like?" 

"Is that something you can do? Show me memories?" I nodded. Showing another my memories was something me and most siblings were able to do, once we got to a certain age. It was a skill that required tons of focus. "I have to focus. So no interruptions at any time. Okay?" 

She grinned, then pressed soft warm lips to mine. "There. Got that out of system." 

"You greedy little mynx." I teased. Taking her head between the palms of my hands, I said. "Close your eyes." 

•Chloe's POV• 

For a minute I thought he might be playing me. Until I saw myself as a small five year old girl, rushing to his side to say hello. 

"Hi, Lucifer." I greeted, cheeks covered a bit in the chocolate cake my dad had bought me. He stood tall, taller to me back then, compared to now. I barely reached above to his waste. 

"Oh, hello small human." I giggled. Of course he called me that. It make sense as to why he called Trixie that now to. "I see you got your reward of the day I see." 

His brown eyes were filled with the warmth that I loved so dearly, and did not dare to wait to see again when he returned from his trip to hell. They were one of the few things that brought happiness into my heart. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

Seeing her again that day had been unexpected. And strangley, I felt lighter gazing into those pair of soft bkue eyes. "Why are you here?" 

"I past a spelling test today at school." She answered swiftly. "I got the highest score to. Want to see?" 

At the subtle nod of my head, she took off in a flash running toward a man at the back of the coffee shop to pull a piece of paper out of a folder on the table, and came back to me dodging the people looking for a place to sit. 

Taking the paper from her offered hand, I looked at the score, and right above it was her name. Chloe Jane Decker. 

"Well done, small human." I congratulated, and patted her softly on the head. Urging her forward as it was my turn in line, I made a gesture to the glass case that held in all the baked goods they had to offer. "Maybe you deserve a second treat. Tell me what you want, and I'll get it for you." 

"A chocolate cup cake, please." She told the lady at the counter. She stared her, and then at me. Eyes wide, cheeks flushed red. 

"Two cupcakes, and a caramel frap. Espresso shot in it as well." I requested, paying her the money and giving a nice tip. We moved to the side, waiting on the order before I had lead her back to her father. 

"Hey, Lucifer?" She piped, taking her cupcake from my hand. I was biting into mine, just as she asked, "will you marry me?" 

I felt the cup cake slide down wrong, resulting in me choking for a few minutes. "What did you say, little urchin?" 

She tilted her head off to the side, eyes singing with faked innocence. "I asked if you'd marry me. And I don't mean now. I mean later on. When I'm older." 

Did she realize what she asked? More importantly who she asked? "Why would you ask me such a thing?" 

"That's what I'd like to know." A sharp, firm voice asked from behind me. The offspring sire no doubt. "Chloe, I asked you a question." 

As I turned to face him, I saw from his expression that he wasn't angry with the child. Just apalled. "Dad, meet Lucifer, my future husband." 

"And why, my little monkey, is he your future husband?" He looked amused, his eyes curious and soft as he gazed back and forth between the two of us. 

Her response was fast and easy. "You said to marry someone you like and have something in common with. And since Lucifer likes chocolate, and I like him, he likes me to. He'd be the perfect fit for me." 

I wanted the floor to open on up and drag me down into the depths of hell to hide me and my flushed cheeks. Her father must've of caught on to it, as his eyes narrowed just a bit. 

"Sorry child," I replied, hating to break apart her dreams. "The Devil doesn't do marriage." 

"And why not?" She stomped her foot. Eyes falling flat and sad from the words I just said as she lowered her head to look at the floor. "Why won't you marry me?" 

Crouching myself down, I lifted her head up with two fingers, tears were beginning to drop from her eyes and that sight alone had my heart ripping to shreds. Wiping them away with my thumbs, I said as gently as I could to also keep from losing my cool on list of reasons why she shouldn't want to marry me. "When you grow up, if marrying me is still on your mind. I'll be waiting. Till then, for now, I'd say we have to part before your father takes that gun of his and shoots me." 

Her lips slowly returned to a smile. "Dad you won't shoot your future son in law will you? I really like Lucifer." 

"No monkey," he reassured her. "I won't shoot my future son." 

Returning to my full height, I rubbed Chloe one final time on the head before walking out the door, without looking back. 

•Chloe's POV• 

I sniffled. Tears dripped from my eyes as I half sobbed, half laughed from the memory I was shown. 

"Detective, love, please don't cry my sweet." Lucifer spoke calmly pulling me onto his lap. I pressed my head to the hollow of his neck, sobbing as the memory of my father meeting Lucifer echoed in my brain. 

"That's why you said he'd be proud of me, didn't you?" I asked, recalling that memory where he had been comforting me over my father and his murder years back. 

I heard him sigh, his hands rubbing my back up and down. "Yes. It is. And it's true, I think he'd be proud of you, Chloe." 

Pulling my head back, I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and whispered, "make love to me Lucifer. Please." 

"With pleasure, Detective." I smugly grinned. Watching as my loving boyfriend did exactly as asked. We made love, slowly and passionately for the rest of the night. And when all was silent, nothing but our two sweaty naked bodies pressed together, I asked, "Lucifer, will you marry me?" 

At first, I thought he may have fallen asleep, but then I heard a very faint, "yes" and knew, everything that laid on the road ahead for us, would be alright. 

•Finished•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Decker, don't worry, Chloe is in good hands. May you rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it everyone. I hope you enjoy this one turned two shot. Lol. 
> 
> Best wishes, and safe travels.


End file.
